Shopkeeper
Elona= |-| Elona+= Shopkeepers are friendly NPCs. Some appear in towns as blacksmiths, blackmarket vendors, goods vendors, general vendors, food vendors, bakers, innkeepers, slave masters, and traders; others are wandering vendors that interrupt road travel on the world map to sell equipment; and still others appear randomly in museums and shops. Magic vendors and town wizards are a different NPC with different sprites, much lower level, and weaker stats. Types Shopkeepers appear as one of these types below which sell certain ranges or specific kinds of item. Some also provide certain services. Blacksmith Blacksmiths sell a variety of weapons and armors. They also provide ammo to refill player's ammo. Blackmarket vendor Blackmarket vendors also sell a variety of weapons and armors. Compared to Blacksmith, they sell higher tiers of weapons and armors. However, they don't provide the service to upgrade player's weapons and armors. Goods vendor Goods vendors sell a variety of goods. They can be equipment, scrolls, books, deeds, foods, rods, furnitures, and more. They also sell cargos of travelers food. General vendor General vendors also sell a variety of goods just like Goods vendors but different. They can be equipments, ammos, deeds, furnitures, crystals, gems, and more. They also sell cargos of travelers food. Food vendor Food vendors sell a variety of edible foods. They are cooked fruits, vegetables, fruits, fish, and even herbs. They also sell cargos of travelers food. Baker Bakers sell a variety of edible foods just like food vendors. However, they sell specifically breads and noodles, including flours which can be used to make them. Bakers also have different sprite from other kinds of shopkeeper. Innkeeper Innkeepers sell alcoholic beverages (crim ales, whiskies, and beers), gamble chests (which require a lockpick to open), and cargos of travelers food. They also provide meal option to refill player's hunger into Bloated level and shelter option to protect player from Etherwind. Slave Master Slave masters provide a service to buy and sell slaves. They can be found in Derphy. Slaves are considered as pets. Trader Traders sell cargo items (excluding cargo of traveler's food). This type of shopkeepers are the only way to sell cargo items in player's cargo inventory especially after getting them from killing Rogue Boss. They usually can be found in a bar. Evolution Shopkeepers cannot be evolved. Miscellaneous Flavor Text Wishing *cardkee creates a card of shopkeeper. *figurekee creates a figurine of shopkeeper. Customization The sprite numbers for the shopkeeper are 140 (male) and 141 (female). The sprite number for the baker shopkeeper is 138. Changes in Elona+ Shopkeepers have an updated sprite in Elona+. Their resistances have changed from Normal to Little. The baker shopkeepers also have an update sprite in Elona+. Blacksmiths also provide a service to upgrade player's weapons and armors up to +10. Blacksmiths can make equipment lighter at a cost of 12,000gp per 0.1s, or heavier at a cost of 4,000gp per 0.1s Another Slave master can also be found in Melkawn (Gamling Hall) and new kinds of slave can be bought. Changes in Omake Overhaul In Omake overhaul, the Rank of the vendors have more pronounced bonuses. See Investing